Time to tell
by inuwitch
Summary: Link becomes trapped in a new land and meets Lyndelle. He has no way to get home and ends up mixed up in alotta turmoil oh snap. what adventures and drama will take place? take read inside LxLynn Action/Adventure/romance. review if u want it to continue!
1. Chapter 1

Link groaned as he turned over in pain and gripped his ribs. _"What the hell just happened..?"_ He inhaled the sulfuric smell of burning wood and debris as he opened his eyes. His eyes widened at the sight of his surroundings. There were large white pillars collapsed and Buildings burning down. People where running or limping away from danger and crying out for lost loved ones in the midst of an ending battle that was obviously lost. He looked around for any familiar faces such as Zelda or any other sage, seeing as this place was not a place he knew to be in Hyrule, but no luck. The people didn't even look of full Hylian race.

He struggled to sit up but was forced back down roughly by an unknown person. "Stay down; they will kill you on sight." A voice whispered harshly. He grimaced at the harsh contact with his body on the ground and looked to his right to see deep crimson hair and black tips. She glanced at him momentarily, giving him a glimpse of her extremely dull grey eyes. He heard foot steps running past and then a woman that was lying on the ground not far from them scream out in pain as someone stabbed her. He flinched at the sound as it wrenched a nerve in his heart and shut his eyes.

The girl beside him shifted and a man a few feet away shouted something in a different language as he ran towards her. Link froze and his breath hitched in his throat. He knew he had his sword and shield on him but was unable to do much in his injured state. He clenched his jaw as everything that had just happened ran though his mind in a stream of a second.

He swore he was in the midst of a battle between Hyrule and another foreign Hylian land known as Tieale when he was struck in the back of the head by some blunt force. How could he have possibly woken up in another city with a completely different race in another battle? All of these thoughts stopped when he felt the girls hand lift off his back and her get up. He opened his eyes to see her holding off a tanned bearded mans sword with two arced glades. She stepped forward and shoved him off before bringing her left arm back and around again in a wide arc across his chest. He screamed as her blade slid though his skin and she planted her foot into it afterwards. She grabbed Link by the back of his collar and hauled him up. He let out a soft cry of pain and aggravation and gave her a quick glare before she pulled him off into a dark alley blocked by one of the pillars. They backed against the stone wall and let out a harsh breath and waited. Hoof prints were soon heard and they heard a guy yell what sounded like, "Treimastre!" the girl again grabbed Link and rushed out of the alley way without hesitation to meet a guy with black neck length hair and piercing green eyes on a black horse. He had another brown horse beside him that trotted over to the girl. She hopped on and grabbed Links hand and gave it a tug to help him on. He gave her a questioning glance but got on anyways.

"It's leave or die." She stated simply and gave the horse a slight kick and they were off. They raced though the burning city and off across desert under the moon. Link swore he heard her gasp quietly and wipe her face. He saw the other guy look over at her and then speed up, but not before giving him a look of what seemed like warning not to get too close to her. _"aalrighty I guess that means she's taken..meh, might as well find out something about her, not to mention the fact that I don't know where the hell I am."_

"Where is this..?" he whispered into her ear discreetly while they were still trotting behind the guy with the black hair.

"Kashid desert." She whispered back not looking at him. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Link" He replied. As they traveled for about another hour, he found out that her name was Lynndelle and she had traveled to the city they just left in hopes to save a friend and family from there before it was attacked by an army under the command of a leader named Kalidar. They hushed their conversation when the guy with the black hair, known as Kai looked back and gave Lynndelle a look.

They arrived at another city fenced off by large white walls and pillars similar to that of the ones Link saw in the other forsaken city except for the fact that these ones had inscriptions carved into them.

They put their horses into a stable near the large palace next to another larger one in centre of the city and proceeded up two sets of white stairs inside. Kai told Link to wait in a rather large room where someone would be there to tend to his injuries. He tapped his foot impatiently as we waited on a long flattened chair. He thought about what the girl said and pondered on how he was going to get home to Hyrule, or even if he was going to be able to. It didn't seem so because Lynn hadn't heard of any place called Hyrule and had never seen anyone with such long ears before.

A woman with black hair tied up into a messy bun wearing a red gown came in with bandages, gauze water, and thread for his wounds and began to work at him quietly asking him a random question every now and then. Lynndelle came in a while after and stood quietly by the door waiting for the other girl to be finished bandaging up Link. She had changed from the battle clothes she was wearing and into an olive green night slip that went to the floor hugging every caramel curve above her hips. Her waist length hair hung loose around her face and curled into her face if not out in a spot or two. She went to step into the room when Kai came from the hallway and grabbed her arm whispering something in her ear. She laughed at the seriousness in his face and shooed him off carelessly. He grunted and walked off after giving Link that same over protective look and Link just gave the same smug look he always gave when someone challenged him.

The nurse finished bandaging and regarded Lynndelle as Miss Lynn before being growled at by Lynndelle. "I hate that damn title; I'm not a queen dammit." She grumbled walking over to Link.

"How's the boo boo." She chuckled smiling at him.

"It's fine." He grumbled.

"come, ill show you a comfortable place to sleep." She stated and stepped out into the hallway. They proceeded down the hall for two minuets before coming to a room before a pair of stairs going down into a small platform before going up again. On the platform another door was slightly ajar.

"That's my room down there." she pointed and opened his. "I know you'll probably want to find a way to get home after exploring a bit so we can go to the Library when your ready and check if we see anything on Hyrule okay?"

"Yeah" Link answered lightly and stepped into his room letting his weapons and shield fall to the ground by the bed. The sheets were red silk with white drapes over the bed. He looked to his right to see a bathroom with a rather large tub surrounded by a few simple fragrances and bottles with soap. He decided he was gonna take a nice bath in the morning before hitting the exploration and books.

"Hey, I can call you, Lynn right?" he questioned grabbing her waist tentatively. He didn't mean to but it was too late to undo the action so he did the only thing he could do, apologize and blush. She bit her lip and looked into his blue eyes for a brief second before saying yes and smiling. She accepted the apology and closed the door behind her.

…...  
...

...

Lynn sighed against Kai's chest as he ran his fingers though her hair. They stood there in the moonlight next to the pool for what seemed like an hour before he said it.

"I love you Lynndelle."

"Don't." she grumbled quietly against his chest.

"But I,"

"Stop it." She cut him off sternly and put a finger to his lips.

"You don't need to. I'm not ready for this." She said. She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Stay away from him..I wont loose you." He demanded quietly letting his hair fall into his face.

"You can't love me if you can't trust me Kai." She retaliated and wrenched her arm from his tight grip. He grabbed her arm again with more force in a desperate attempt to hold her to him. She let out a small whimper and refused his grip once again giving him a look of warning before walking off by her self.

Link let the curtain fall back into place as his head disappeared from view of the poolside and sighed as he fell backwards into bed. He ran a finger over his bandages and smiled slightly at how fast it was healing. _"Maybe….i should..stay..away."_ He breathed before letting sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lynn hummed a soft up beat tune to her self while she put her hair up into a tight pony tail, winked at her self and then strode out the door and down the hall

Lynn hummed a soft up beat tune to her self while she put her hair up into a tight pony tail, winked at her self and then strode out the door and down the hall. She knocked on Links door and turned the knob gently. _"He's probably still resting."_ She thought thinking of his injuries and all that went on last night. She stepped into his room. It smelled of soap mixed with the small scent of what seemed like forest. She let the scent fill her nose momentarily before glancing at the bed to see Link not there but coming out of the bathroom with a loose towel hanging around his hips. Her gaze immediately fell past the bandages to his contour lines and abs beaded with water before darting to his eyes and then to the floor. She bit her lip and chuckled a bit trying to draw his attention away from her frazzled state.

"S-sorry." She slightly stuttered and stepped back out of the room slamming the door accidently behind her. She pressed her back against the door still gnawing at her lip uncontrollably. Kai was heard closing his door and she flinched and looked in his direction. He analyzed her position and deep breathing before giving her a quizzical look.

"He-was changing." She stated blankly and turned to walk down the hall way. Kai clenched his fist for a second before changing his train of thought and rushing up towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and scooped her up into a spin from behind. He smiled as her shrill gasps and giggles filled the hallway.

Link came out fully dressed and equipped along with a green t-shirt, black pants and his gauntlets on as they were just a few steps away from his room.

"Race both of you to breakfast." Lynn cooed breaking out of Kai's embrace and bolting down the hall. Kai beckoned Link playfully and followed after Lynn. They raced down the hall way Link and Kai neck and neck just as they breezed past the opening to the dinning hall after Lynn.

They sat at three random chairs among the other several chairs lining the long table. They ate breakfast with light conversation and the occasional glancing up at one another.

Lynn was the first to get up and straightened her green slip. "I'm gonna go back to my room to get my weapons and stuff." She said walking towards the hall.

"We'll meet you outside in the front." Kai said stabbing an apple with his knife and taking a bite. Link finished his bread and leaned back in his chair letting out a quiet sigh.

"Why did she save you?" Kai asked suddenly in a cunning voice. Link glanced up from whatever he was staring at on table and looked to Kai momentarily before returning his gaze to the table.

"I seriously don't know, why, does it bug you?" Link questioned curiously. Kai rolled his eyes and got up from the table before stabbing a peach and taking a bite out of it before plopping it on his plate carelessly. Link tapped the table slightly noticing the ridiculous waste of food this man was producing in less then a minute.

"No, you do. But we can fix that cant we." Kai stated smirking a bit as Lynn came back into the entrance.

"WELL." She stated. The two men just let their mouths drop slightly in anticipation as if her clothing was slowly shedding off of her. Kai licked his lips and Link just stared. She had two arced glades strapped to her hips and small curved knife strapped to her right thigh. Her hands rested on her hips that filled out a pair of short black shorts with a small pocket on the front and a white belt. Her white long sleeve top hung loosely on her figure and drooped off of her shoulders.

"WELLLL we can go now! You guys have just been sitting there staring at the spot I was in for the whole time I was gone? Geeze you both must be friggin handicap." She grumbled and spun around impatiently.

…..

….

….

….

….

Link gave another frustrated sigh as the Librarian turned down the last isle looking for anything under the name of Hyrule. "Let's just forget it." he said finally and put a hand on Lynn's shoulder. "I'd rather go somewhere to explore and run into Hyrule, I need some new scenery anyways." He stated.

They walked out into the copper lighted streets and looked into the setting sun for a moment. "Ssooo where do you wana go?" Lynn asked looking around for Kai. He had said he was going to run some errands around the city, visit his father at the palace and come back, but that had been more than 3 hours ago and she was getting impatient.

"I don't know, you tell me." Link replied carelessly. She could tell he was a bit frustrated and decided to choose somewhere relaxing.

"Hmmn" Lynn tapped her chin and grabbed Links hand leading him down a few streets and down a long set of dark stairs in an alley way. Links eyes widened in surprise slightly as he saw that it was a small sanctuary with a decent sized pool and a water fall. There was grass on the outer area as they walked in and sand around the pool.

Lynn sat down took off her flat boots and dipped her feet in the water. She let her head fall back to face him and cocked it sideways as she smiled at him.

"Coming to sit down?" She asked quietly. The moon was up now and it illuminated her face perfectly. Link sat down beside her and looked mindlessly at his reflection in the water.

"Why did you save me?" he questioned suddenly.

"You were going to sit up..They would have killed you, and you looked so different, fascinating, with those ears." She simply stated quietly smiling to herself.

Link didn't reply, he just looked at her to find she was looking at him. She could still see that there was a small disappointment in him, or something else, a deep sorrow of something that left scars untold in his eyes. She touched his face without hesitation and searched his eyes fearlessly.

"Tell me, about it." She said barely above a whisper. He grabbed her hand gently and pulled it down from his face trying to smile the surprise off, he felt as though he'd been exposed, as if she had just walked into his soul and opened up every wound he worked so hard to heal over. He wanted to forget all about his adventures of a hero back in Hyrule he wanted to forget all of the seemingly suicidal quests he had no choice but to go on.

"All of the bullshit." He replied quietly rather then questioned.

"What of it?" She asked.

"To so save Hyrule, be the great Hero of time." He reluctantly sighed running his hands through his hair trying to clear his mind.

"We don't have to talk about it, I can feel the reluctance in your voice." She replied. "Let me see you're wounds, are they completely healed?" She asked curiously trying to come off the subject. Without waiting for him to answer she reached under his t shirt and felt that the bandages were gone. She felt a small gash across his side and a scab lining it.

"You're race heals quickly?" She asked curiously and surprised.

"Yeah." He stated as she got closer. She removed his sword and shield and pulled up his shirt half way to examine the wound. She traced her finger along a long thick scar on his lower back traveling up all the way to his shoulder. Her eyes widened with fear when she caught a feeling of dread that sent shivers up her spine and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She flinched and moved away slightly as unwanted tears welt up in her eyes. She shook her head to clear her mind.

"What…-im sorry, I don't know," She pulled her hand away but he grabbed it roughly.

"It's me. I'm sorry; I should've told you not to touch that. I have, a not so pleasant past." He said looking into her eyes gravely and trying to smile. She searched his eyes again and kept getting that same sense of dread and despair, as if he'd never seen a kind enough soul that would tend to his constant aching. She didn't know what came over her mind but she felt the urge to drown it out with whatever she could and she did.

Link shivered slightly and relaxed embracing the warmth of her mouth as it caressed his. He let his hand fall from her hand and comb through her hair momentarily before breaking the kiss.

There eyes Lingered as they parted and she got up after, offering him her hand. They walked back to the palace in silence in the darkness. The mutual understanding that they were not to speak of what went on was clear and silent on their lips.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

……

……

…..

…..

…..

Lynn sighed in frustration as she closed the door to her room behind her. How could she have betrayed Kai like that? She felt so stupid but so relaxed at the same time. Did that mean she didn't feel for him as much as she thought she had? She felt a tinge of hurt when she thought this and decided against her bold assumption. It would never happen again.

Link.. He had a distinct aura about him that made her want to explore him, discover what made him tick, what made him content. Maybe she just had the urge to be his friend, nothing more. That kiss had scared her, made her shake. She didn't like it. Or at least that's what she was telling herself.

She left the Palace and went outside towards the streets. She still hadn't seen Kai anywhere and was beginning to get worried. Maybe he had gone back to find her? She retraced her steps back to the small sanctuary in the dark cautiously. It wasn't like him to not come back to her. She quietly traveled halfway down the steps to hear small gasps. She immediately sped up thinking he might have been hurt or upset about something but stopped in mid step and reeled back holding onto the handle bar. She narrowed her eyes in pain and disgust as her eyes met with hers. Her arms tensed, hands gripping the handle bar as she stepped back hesitantly. He never looked back, and the girl on top of him never flinched, in fact, she smiled as she drew every shaky breath out of him with her body. She ran her fingers through his hair feverishly and kissed at his neck after locking eyes with Lynn.

Lynn crept back into the shadows and shook her head in denial. Or was it disgust, pity, karma..? She inhaled and exhaled with every quickened step she took, never looking back, aching to scream out in frustration.

She slammed the door in anger and threw herself against the bed recklessly and cried for about an hour before forcefully regaining her composer. "What goes around comes around…" She murmured blankly, eyes staring mindlessly at the moon. She got up stiffly, discarded her clothing onto the bed, and changed into her green night slip.

"Does it really?" A deep content voice whispered into her ear. She stood rigid as she pulled the strap to her gown up her shoulders. Kai wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and breathed in her voluptuous scent. She let her hair fall around her shoulders and face and breathed in as she turned to face him.

"It does…" She whispered blankly.


	3. Chapter 3

Lynn rubbed at her eyes with two fingers and then glared at the blinding sunlight as it came through her balcony doors

Lynn rubbed at her eyes with two fingers and then glared at the blinding sunlight as it came through her balcony doors. She heaved a quiet sigh and wiggled her way out of Kai's arms. He lay there with his dark hair in his face breathing peacefully; completely oblivious to the pain he was causing her just sleeping in her bed. Especially with that dark ass mark on the base of his neck from last night.

She dug her nails lightly into the tips of her fingers as she strode across the room to look in the mirror and scoffed at her self pettily. Her eyes had a small dullness to them due to the lack of moisture from last nights tear fest, and her hair hung loosely around her face and chest in slight waves. Lynn took one last glance at Kai's sleeping form and made a mental note to burn the sheets when she came back. She sure as hell didn't sleep with him in them, but the leftovers from his rendezvoused slept with the sheets. She lazily dragged her self down the hall and to the dinning hall to meet Link there eating eggs, bread and some oranges.

"Morning, elf." She muttered after smacking a glass and plate onto the table.

He glanced up and his amused state slightly turned to worry but he didn't let it show. Her eyes were red from what he could only assume was crying and her breaths were slightly haggard from what seemed like frazzled nerves. She poured herself some orange juice and plopped a piece of bread onto her plate.

"Everything cool with you and Kai? Did you find him?" He asked innocently. She almost raised her eyes to glare at him but stopped halfway on his hand holding half of an orange.

"Yeah." She stated dully.

"Oh..well..i see." Link muttered on. He was debating on asking her whether she was okay and what Kai did because it was obvious that he wasn't the happiest subject to be talking about at the moment. He instead decided to look directly at her hoping that he could somehow read her. And that's exactly what he got just as he was biting into his bread in mid thought. Her head was in one hand and the other was flatly stretched out across the table. She gave him a numbing stare, as if to say that he should just take advantage of her for spite, but he just dropped the bread and put his chin on both of his hands.

Her gazed softened painfully and it seemed as though she started to come apart at the seams, under his suspecting innocent stare. It was accusing and sincere. She finally dropped the gaze as her eyes started to water and she grunted softly as she got up from the table.

Just then Kai decided to come strolling into the room, shirtless, half asleep, and apparently aroused. He saw Lynn and immediately slipped his arms around her hips before kissing her neck and squeezing her curvy form.

Link just waited in anticipation to see what was going to happen between the two, but he kept his cool and took another bite out of his bread. Lynn stiffened and pressed her hands against his shoulders roughly. Kai grabbed tighter and looked at her playfully.

"Whats wrong?" he cooed, reaching for her face. She flinched away and pushed him farther, more aggressively this time.

"You tell me." She hissed with emphasis and moved to walk around him. He grabbed her arm and she back handed him. He looked stunned and infuriated instantly and wrenched her back to him from behind demandingly without hesitation.

Link got up at this but was stopped when she ripped a small knife from her thigh under her slip and brought it in front of her self to swipe his arm as she went spinning into him. She glanced venomously at him and stormed off knocking a long vase over just to be spiteful.

Kai looked like he was foaming at the mouth and stomped over to the table.

"What the fuck did you tell her!?" he growled furiously. Link just raised an eyebrow.

"I think I should be asking the questions. What didn't you tell her?" He scoffed and maneuvered himself around the chair. Kai gave him solid hard glare and leaned over the table towards Link who was now standing with an amused glare on his face.

"If I should find that our marriage is to fail because of you. I will see to it that you do not make it back to your, _village, _alive." Kai spat out lowly, and stood up straight.

"Sure thing, if you can really back all that shit face talk up." Link said clearly as Kai began to walk away.

Someone else was casually making his way in as Link said this. It was a man about Kai and Link's age. He had black moderately short hair that was somewhat spiked and fell into his dull golden eyes, and was wearing black pants with a black muscle vest.

"What did you say?" Kai hissed as he spun around.

"Well if you were smart enough to answer, I'm sure you heard me." Link stated flatly while folding his arms. Kai swiftly knocked the chair in front of him aside and grabbed Link's shirt. Link grabbed a hold of Kai's hands that were latched to his shirt while they both struggled to maintain a shoving battle.

They were interrupted when tanned hands pulled them apart. "Kai cmon man, it's friggin too early for this shit, and I'm sure you started it, you always do." The man reasoned lazily. Kai shoved him off and grunted.

"You're too quick to trust strangers Rakuto." Kai grumbled.

"Yeah? Well considering I don't even know what your favorite color is, you shouldn't be the one pointing fingers at strangers since you are one to me yourself." Rakuto stated matter-a-factly.

Kai gave Rakuto a glare and stalked out of the dinning hall. "Names Rakuto, pleased to meet you." He stated shaking Link's hand.

"I'm Lynndelle's cousin. I'm here to watch her while that raging idiot is around her. He's courting her." Rakuto explained none too excitedly. Link smiled. He was gonna get along just fine with this guy.

"Link. I'm new here, kinda got lost and Lyndelle saved me." He mumbled scratching the back of his head.

"Competition huh? Good. I don't even like Kai, he's over protective to the point that I question my role this so called courting process." Rakuto joked grabbing an apple off of a golden flowered platter.

Link smiled and chuckled. Rakuto sat down and took a bite out of the apple.

"Well there's a ball tonight. Kai's father insists that he look at ALL the women in the kingdom before proposing to Lyndelle. Personally I think that's a whole load of crap, despite the fact that Kai says there's no other woman for him." Rakuto stated rubbing his temples with one hand. Link laughed lightly to himself and decided that he would go see what the local bath had in store for him. Rakuto did say it was something he had to try out before leaving, and that it might have had some surprise in store for him if he went.

He paused when he reached the dinning hall entrance and looked around for any near by maids to direct him to the bath. He spotted the same one he had met wearing the red dress from his first visit coming around the corner. She was slightly hurrying in his direction and blushed while she bowed her head slightly when he tapped her shoulder.

"Do you know where I can find the great bath room miss?" He asked kindly smiling. She brightened and pointed down the hall to the right.

"It's just down the hall, make two rights and you will find it, it's a big black and white door with gold handles. It's amazing in there." She directed hurriedly and paced into the dinning hall with a small smile.

Link followed her directions and turned the long curved handle on the door of the room. He was surprised when he heard a mass amount of water running. He examined the room and he reached for one of the blue towels off of one of the side shelves. The floors were pearl green marble with a mixed in white texture and there was a white see through curtain drawn shut in front of him in the spacious entrance. He removed his white vest and paused when he got to his pants_. "Hmm maybe I should go in and check if anyone is using the bath before I take these off." _Link pondered.

He drew the curtains back and took in the mist coming from the beautiful waterfall. The room was friggin huge! In the centre there was a big waterfall cascading down into a large rectangular pool of water that had several steps leading into it. There were plants like orchids, roses and vines lining the waterfall and the edges of the room, and small pebbles and stones at one corner of the pool that was curved outwards like a bank. The room was bright enough for one to feel content while bathing even though the floors were a deep golden brown that sparkled. Link gapped at the beauty of this room and felt relaxed that he would be taking a bath in such a calming room. He looked to the right of him to rest his eyes upon a shelf that contained vials and urns with what had to be soap and shampoos of course.

He walked over to the shelf, looked for anyone around the large room and in the murky blue greenish water and found no one. He quickly shed his pants and put the towel around his waste he grabbed a small fat looking vial with blue liquid in it and sniffed it. It smelled good, like ocean and fruit. He corked it again and headed towards the edge of the water. He was about the drop his towel when he saw a splash. Link froze and gripped his towel just as it was falling down his hips, nearly dropping the bottle into the water. His heart skipped a beat in denial as a head emerged from the water at the opposite end of the pool.

He gapped as Lynn's hands gripped the edge and pulled her slick curvy but thin figure out of the water. Link almost choked when he saw round mounds peep out a little from the behind her back. Her wet form glistened as it slid mercilessly out of the water. He took in every shining image of her curves until her hips became visible along with her butt. He couldn't be caught peeping after she got out. He would look like a creeper. He coughed uncomfortably but loud and she froze. She turned her head and let out a quick shaky sigh. She slipped back into the water effortlessly.

"You scared me." She said lazily. "I thought you were Kai."

Link let out a small unsure chuckle and secured his towel a little tighter. She turned to him in the water as soon as she was safely back under the water and wadded over towards him.

"Well? Turn around." She laughed playfully as he blushed and turned abruptly. She confidently slipped her sensuous figure out of the water and disappeared into the towel room near the entrance.

Link took this opportunity to shed his towel and go into the water. "Are you in the bath fully?" She yelled from behind the curtain. Link yelled a yeah and submerged underneath the water letting the warm liquid engulf him. She came back by the pool side in a red robe, and dipped her feet in the water watching him emerge beside her. He looked breath taking to her with his deep blue eyes flicking open and closed under golden strands of hair. She looked to her dull reflection in the water and bit at her lip.

"So.. What are your plans for me?" Link questioned resting his head on the edge of the pool.

"I don't know really, until I find something that links to your home then I guess.. you're my guest." She smiled. "You can come to the ball tonight and keep me company while Kai drools over the other women in the kingdom." She stated rolling her eyes.

"I heard about it through Rakuto." Link laughed lightly. "Do you love Kai?" he asked her simply closing his eyes. He face softened a bit before she answered.

"No…I have, feelings for him..he's changed." She pondered half to herself.

"Are you sure you still want to be with him?" he asked.

"I…What does it matter to you?" She quietly bit back.

"Alright we can change the subject. Sorry. I just have so many questions, that one was just out of curiosity. When you saved me, who was it that attacked that fortress? And Why?" Link asked getting down to business.

"Mmmn, Kalidar's men. He wants to slowly over power the entire Kashid Desert, and then eventually rule over the four great lands. Malh, Yaun, Kroaroin, and Sheiaftis." She replied, her foreign accent slightly showing as she introduced the four regions. Link watched as concern and hurt somewhat clouded her eyes.

"Did..those friends that you meant to save.."

"No." She cut in bitterly closing her eyes. She let her head tilt back an gripped the floor slightly as she though of the events of that night.

"What, happened to them..?" Link asked her cautiously. She let her head roll forwards and her hand came up to meet her forehead.

"Ill just show you." Se answered as her fingers slid down her face and between her teeth. She slipped into the bath with Link, Robe and all, and put her hands on each side of him. She moved closer to him slowly, not letting eye contact with him cease.

Link stopped breathing as her hand fell into his hair and she rested her forehead against his. She took a small breath against his lips closing her eyes and he sighed against her. His muscles tensed and then relaxed against her body. He didn't even realize that he had pulled her too him and that his hands where slightly gripping her shoulders. The steam from the bath rose up around them and engulfed them and Link fell into a trance as he became wrapped in her vivid memories.


	4. Chapter 4

Link was once again breathing in the smell of burning wood as he opened his eyes

_Link was once again breathing in the smell of burning wood as he opened his eyes. Everything around him seemed surreal and all the sounds around him echoed in his head. He got up from the stone ground and peered around the dimly lit room. There was nothing but some lit torches and amour around the room. Ahead of him were a set of stairs and he climbed them until he reached the top outside the building. He took a few steps forward and let the grim scene engulf him as he looked around. The whole city was on fire. It was the same place he had woken up in. He turned around to see that the place he had come out of was the entrance to the city wall. Multiple soldiers where clustered about the top of the wall, some fleeing, but most of them dead or injured. _

_He braced himself slightly as a few horse men in black and red cloaks sped by him and stopped a few meters from him looking around. They spread out and looked about the place as though he wasn't even there. Link clenched his fists as he walked down the cobble stone streets and glanced at the numerous dead bodies scattered along them. Women and children of all ages and men had been slaughtered mercilessly. He heard footsteps and turned to see Lyndelle run by him without stopping and turned down a street to the left. He immediately ran and followed her calling her name, but she didn't answer. When he finally caught up with her she was pulling one of the horse men from before out of a door way. It seemed that there was a group of them and they had already infiltrated the home she was in front of because Link could hear screaming from inside. He drew is sword and went to slice through one of the men but his sword went through the man as if there was nothing there. The man didn't even turn to acknowledge his presence and neither did Lyndelle. _

_Lyndelle punched the man in the face and pulled two swords from their sheaths behind her back. The man pulled out an arced sword and they engaged in battle, ignoring Link. He heard another scream from the house and then it was followed by multiple screams. He raced into the small house to see a woman being slashed in the back multiple times by one of the horse men. He grabbed at the horse mans hand but his hand also went straight through him. Link growled in frustration and turned to see a little girl running for the door. He closed his eyes as her shrill scream mixed with her fathers. _

_He opened his eyes and the girl was lying in her own pool of blood at Lyndelle's feet. Lyndelle's eyes widened in horror. Her hands slightly stretched out towards the girl shaking. She store into bright green and black eyes that glowed back at her mockingly._

_The horsemen in front of Lyndelle smiled, wrenched his arced sword from the little girl's torso and vanished along with the others, leaving a black ashy smoke behind. Lyndelle dropped her head and shook away her tears forcefully. Link reached out towards her as she walked across the bloody room towards the father in the corner. She walked right through him and called out towards the father softly. _

"_Haji." She called softly. The man backed up and grabbed a knife off the ground shakily. He whimpered and shook his head. Lyndelle stopped dead in her tracks and reached out for him carefully. _

"_Haji please no." She whimpered out quietly. He shook his head again and backed away, bringing the knife across his neck. _

"_Haji!" Breathed and stepped towards him. He pulled the knife deeper against his skin and then loosened it when she took another step. His eyes spilled over with tears and he slumped to the ground. Lyndelle took a few more steps before he ripped the knife through his neck and fell over. She let out a gasp in mid reach for him and fell forwards. _

_Link could only watch on helplessly as she crawled towards the man and cradled him in her arms as she let out a scream. Her scream filled the room and Link's ears and he cringed. Link began to feel faint and blacked out as he listened to Lyndelle sob into Haji's hair…………………………………._

………_._

………

………_._

………_._

………_._

………_._

………_._

………

………

Link shuddered against Lyndelle's body as he came to and opened his eyes. Her forehead was still pressed against his and her eyes were looking down as if she were in another world. He tilted her chin up to look at him and she flicked her gaze to his. They stood there in the water in silence as there lips almost brushed together with every breath. In fact Link could have sworn their lips had already touched. Her hand was still entangled in his hair and his other hand was still gripping her shoulder. She closed her eyes as a tear slid down her face and he caught it with his finger. Her lips parted and she let her head fall, disconnecting any chance of a kiss between them. She pressed her hands lightly against his chest and locked eyes with him once again before moving away and pulling herself out of the pool. Just as she was about to get up, Link called out to her softly.

"Where was Kai when this happened?" He asked, his eyes accusing. She glared back at him and bit her lip as the tears rolled down her face. She opened her mouth and then closed it as the words stung at her. She had asked him that question so many times only to get a shady answer. For Link to ask her such a question made her heart tense with every word. Instead of answering him she turned and walked out of the bath room without a word. 

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…

_Ouuu! I updated again! Hope u liked it! REVIEEEEWWW! Lol _


	5. Chapter 5

Lyndelle sighed in frustration and let the door to her room click closed. She didn't feel like facing any of the men for anything what so ever for the rest of the night. Even if it meant standing in a dark corner of the ball room for the rest of the night. Either that or being a complete bitch.

She ran her hands up through her hair and let the strands fall back down around her shoulders. She then put her hands to her hips and analyzed the cream dress with faded red wind patterns on it. She smiled to her self as she noticed how low cut it was and where the slits reached. Opening the closet to her weapons she decided on going with the total bitch option. _"Kai's gonna kill me for this tonight."_ She smiled………..

….

….

….

….

….

….

Link shook his hands through his long hair roughly as he plopped down on the bed. His water splashed chest rose and fell with his calmed breathing. He looked out the balcony door. It was just about late evening and he had to get ready for that stupid ball Kai was putting on soon. He rolled his head beside him to see a black tunic shirt like the one he was wearing with black pants. He raised an eyebrow as he read the note tagged to the gold edged sleeve.

"_Thought it would make you feel more at home if you wore something similar don't cha think?"_

_Lynn.._

He let the small smile slip across his face and picked up the tunic. It was pretty nice. It had the white turtleneck to go underneath and black slightly fitted pants. There was also a complimentary pocket on the breast that contained a red orchid surrounded by three small red roses. He smiled to himself and walked of the edge of the balcony and leaned on the railing. _" I wonder what she's wearing tonight…I hope she's not too mad at me."_ He thought before going back inside to change.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lyndelle hummed to herself as she let the sly smile creep across her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost laughed at how evilly she had dressed. The dress was exquisite. It hugged every curve that needed to be hugged and revealed enough to make a guy develop instant amnesia. The front was cut down the middle in a deep v that ended a few centimeters above her belly button and there were two slits on each side of the dress that started a little above mid thigh. The dress went to the floor and had a small trail and the back was also low cut. It was perfect.

"Now to accessorize." She mused to herself cheerfully. She picked up a black thigh strap that contained a small curved knife, and strapped it to her thigh. It would be obvious that she was armed to anyone who dared to look close enough. She then strapped another one to her other thigh and also added two small diamond shaped ninja stars to it. After adjusting the straps to her liking, she then moved towards the mirror in her room and grabbed a slender knife. It had two cuts down the sides leaving thin spaces between the blade and a black and red ribbon attached to the handle. She curled her hair in various curls and fixated it up into a curly messy bun. She left several strands down at the back and in other places at the top and left her long bangs hang for the front. She then took the sheath for the small knife and embedded it into the bun in her hair before placing the knife in it. After this she placed other golden clips into her hair to hold it. She turned to look at the back of her hair and all she could see was the nicely decorated black red and gold handle with two ribbons. It looked pretty nice and barely noticeable as a weapon.

Lynn then put on some light make up and perfume and put on some simple cream colored heels. She was ready. She took one last glance in the mirror and picked up a red closed fan and a corsage like Link's on the dresser before leaving.

…

…

….

….

…

….

….

…

…

…

…

Kai straightened his white vest and ran his hands through his hair. "How do I look?" He asked Rakuto.

Rakuto rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. Kai was wearing a white vest lined with black on the edges over a black shirt and white pants. On the chest of the vest was a black and red orchid surrounded by three black flowers in a pocket.

Kai turned around to face Rakuto. "Well?" he asked again. Rakuto just rolled his eyes and headed out the door to Kai's room.

"She'll hate it." Rakuto stated sarcastically.

Kai just rolled his eyes and smiled as he followed Rakuto to the ball room. They made a few lefts and rights down a few hallways, and soon ended up at a dark brown wooden door with green vines carved into it. Kai pushed the door open and was greeted with several cheers and screams from girls all around. He stepped down the stairs by the entrance with a grumbling Rakuto in tow and began his endless task of greeting his guests. Rakuto went to tap Kai and tell him he was going to go back and get Link, when Kai was dragged onto the dance floor by a bubbly girl with long brown curls.

Kai just smiled slightly and nearly made the girl faint with his cocky grin. He twirled another girl and pulled her to him making her gasp. He made small talk with her before switching girls again on the dance floor. The place was packed with people from all over the kingdom and he spotted his father standing at the long table to his right. He made polite eye contact with him and his father smiled in satisfaction as he dipped a girl making her squeal in delight. Kai spun the girl to him and then glanced at the door to see if Lyndelle would be coming in but no luck. Instead he met eyes with Link.

Link just glanced at Kai before being shoved by Rakuto playfully. They laughed at something and then proceeded down the steps to greet other girls. Link looked around the ball room to see a hell of a lot of girls, some thin, some tall some pretty some..well, not so pretty. He was just about to ask Rakuto where they were off to when Rakuto tapped him on the shoulder excitedly.

Lyndelle gave Link a shy smile as he turned and nearly choked on his own air. His eyes widened a bit and his mouth was parted in awe. Her smiled faded when she noticed Kai making his way through crowd and pushing people aside. She decided against him having any encounter with Link, and touched Links shoulder lightly mouthing 'talk to you later' as she descended the stairs.

She brushed past a few people who just stared at her and proceeded to the dinning table to sit down. Kai intercepted her and pulled her in a different direction. She gave him an irritated glare as he dragged her off by the arm and up a set of stairs leading to a balcony outside.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"I'm about to enjoy myself at your "ball". She responded arrogantly. He gave her a questioning glare and clenched his fist.

"Where is the dress I asked you to wear?" he snapped "Are you trying to attract attention?!"

"It doesn't fit, it's too tight, and I wanted to wear this one. What happened to you not being such a jerk!" She lashed back.

"Kai, your wanted by your father." A girl with purple hair and green eyes cut in delicately. She was wearing a deep purple dress that was just as low cut as Lynn's. Her hair was straight with slight curls at the bottom, and she was wearing gold bands around her arms and wrists. She came up beside him seductively, like a snake.

Lyndelle's heart stopped and her breath almost caught in her throat. It was the girl from last night. The girl smiled sweetly to Lynn and introduced herself.

"Kitana." She introduced gladly grabbing Lynn's hand in a friendly gesture. Lynn wrenched her hand away venomously and pushed Kitana backwards. Kai stepped in and grabbed Lynn's arm again.

"What's wrong with you!" he barked. Lynn glared at him through tears that threatened to fall. His eyes widened as his hand fully connected with her skin. His body tensed and he could feel her memories fading into his. He suddenly caught the image of a naked Kitana smiling at Lynn in the darkness, while she ran her fingers through his hair and moved for his neck.

"Oh, Lynn." He breathed in regret. She pulled away and slapped him hard across the face before leaving.

"She knows.." He said anxiously, rubbing his face. ………………

….

….

….

…

….

Lyndelle sped down the stairs in anger. How could someone who claimed to be her best friend and husband someday do that? She ran her hands over her temples and grabbed a knife from her thigh strap and stabbed it deep into a platter full of fruits as she passed by.

Link came up beside her worriedly. "What happened?" he asked anxiously. He could see the distress in her face. He rested his hand on her arm and she flinched. A flash of a memory appeared.

...

...

...

...

" _You know, you would be the best wife ever haha." He chuckled rubbing her head. "Maybe someday we'll make it together, as husband and wife." _

_She smiled brightly and chuckled at this. _

"_Maybe someday you'll finally kick my ass!" She teased. _

_He pulled her into a kiss._

...

...

...

"What did he do to you?" He asked softly, close to her ear. She looked him straight in the eyes, tears already dripping from her chin. He wiped them. "You gonna tell me?" He whispered. She pulled him towards the dance floor.

"Im still mad at you." She stated stoically into his chest as they danced. The music started to change and she could hear the chords of her favorite song starting. The melody was lulling, full of violins and various instruments. It was slow, smooth, and sad, but pretty. She smiled to herself, looking off into the distance at nothing in particular. She could feel Links heart racing, his chest rising and falling. It was relaxing and she let it take her away. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms, forgive him for ever questioning her insecurity. She knew she was wrong to be bitter towards him, she just didn't know how to admit it. She looked up into his eyes. "_So beautiful."._ She mused as her lips parted.

Link stopped breathing. Her lips brushed against his so lightly. He wanted to taste her hold her, feel her. Her breath mingled on his lips, his tongue, and then faded.

Lynn pulled Link's shirt as Kai ripped them apart. She tried to wrench her arm free but this time he had a tight grip.

"You're hurting me!" She yelled at him. He punched Link in the face and fell forwards as Lyndelle pushed him. He rolled over and took Lyndelle with him and she punched him in the face. She went to get up but fell back down as Link pulled her back down. She flinched in pain as she touched the gash in her arm from the arrow that grazed her. Kai was already up and pushing through people to get to who ever shot it and Link was looking around for an archer.

Lynn heard a scream and looked up to see where the arrow had landed, right through an innocent girl. The girl seemed in shock as she fell to the floor. Lynn raced towards her to help but was just pushed away by a man about her age. Link pulled Lyndelle back as the crowd began to surge forward and people started running.

"Cmon." Link said, pulling her up towards the exit. Lyndelle resisted.

"If we're being attacked, we need to know what we're up against!" She urged pulling him to the balcony. He nodded and followed her. Link could see Rakuto already on the balcony as they reached the top. He had just killed the archer that attacked Lynn and turned towards them.

"We can't stay here, there are too many soldiers who have infiltrated the walls." He stated. Lyndelle agreed silently and studied the multiple soldiers already making their way through the gardens.

"Split up and meet outside the walls in the back of the city." She said.

"Im coming with you." Kai cut in sharply as he made his way up the stairs.

Lyndelle just glared at him and grabbed Link's arm to leave. "Ill see you on the other side Rakuto." She responded. Rakuto nodded and flipped off the balcony.

Kai gave Link a dirty stare as they walked past.

"Lyndelle I'm coming with you!" he bit back following them.

"Well follow why don't you!" she mocked ignoring him and pulling Link beside her.

Link decided to cut in this time. "Alright this isn't the time, our lives and this place are on the line. How are we leaving this place without getting into too much trouble, any ideas?" he cut in.

"Through the way we came in, down the halls and through our bedroom balcony. We run into trouble, we split up and escape through Lyndelle's bedroom." Kai replied. They all nodded and proceeded down the hallway to the left.

When they reached the hallway leading to the dinning hall they could hear the boots of a few soldiers rounding the corner fast. Lynn made a motion with her fingers for Kai to go left, Link to go right, and her to go back and around the other way.

"Why do I get the hard way?" Link mouthed to her as Kai sped off.

"See what you're made of." She whispered smiling. He rolled his eyes and turned the corner pulling out his sword.

"Hey guys! Top of the marnin to ya!" He yelled.

Lyndelle just snickered loudly and she disappeared down the hall as she heard metal clash.

….  
….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

…..

….

…..

…..

….

..

Yeeee I finished this chappie, all the fun begins next chappie! Yeea review peeps!! lol


End file.
